Empreintes
by antinea2
Summary: Par une douce nuit d'été Harry tente de se souvenir de sa mère


Première histoire originale, autant dire que cela fait très bizarre. Alors soyez indulgent. Par pitié. Vous pouvez laisser une review si elle est gentille et même si elle est méchante.

NB. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien évidemment.

EMPREINTES.

Harry écoutait les bruits de la nuit. Le souffle lent et régulier de l'homme contre lequel il était appuyé et qui chatouillait son oreille. Les voisins qui rentraient d'une soirée sans doute trop arrosée. La légère brise qui faisait chanter les feuilles des arbres du jardin. Il tourna la tête vers la terrasse et vit passer le gros chat, gardien attentif de la maison, faisant sa ronde de nuit. Une chouette hulula et il s'attendit à recevoir une lettre mais elle aussi chassait. Ses yeux saisirent l'éclat rapide du vol d'une chauve-souris au moment où minuit sonnait au loin.

Il frissonna. La nuit était chaude mais sa peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, commençait à se refroidir. Il aurait pu se couvrir un peu plus mais pour cela il aurait fallu bouger et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Le sommeil était pourtant tout proche mais il se refusait à lui.

Il regarda le réveil aux chiffres un peu flous posés sur la tablette à côté du lit. Minuit cinq. Aujourd'hui sa mère aurait eu quarante-huit ans si elle avait survécue à la guerre. Il soupira et les bras qui l'entouraient resserrèrent leur étreinte. Lui non plus ne dormait pas.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle… »

Il était inutile de dire de qui il parlait. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

La fin de la guerre avait remis les choses à leur place initiale. Les familles s'étaient retrouvées et Harry avait pris douloureusement conscience de son statut d'orphelin.

Il aurait pu faire sa vie avec Ginny. Il aurait pu faire de sa famille à elle sa famille à lui. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, inutile de revenir là-dessus.

« C'est faux, dit une voix chaude à son oreille. »

Harry aurait voulu se retourner pour pouvoir voire son visage mais il n'en avait pas la force.

Son amant tendit sa main vers la droite et alluma la lampe de chevet.

Harry réprima un frisson. Puis l'homme lui saisît la main droite.

« Regardes ta main, Harry. Elle t'a laissé un souvenir. »

Harry approcha la main de son visage mais ne vit rien de particulier. Il savait qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Il n'aurait pas osé, pas à propos de cela. Cependant il ne voyait pas ce que sa main avait de particulier.

L'homme la lui reprit et caressa la pulpe sensible du bout de ses doigts. C'était un effleurement doux et agréable.

« Tu vois le bout de tes doigts… Il y a des vallées et des montagnes. Des précipices et des cratères. Une rivière y a tracé son chemin… »

« Franchement, non. Je suis myope je te rappelle. »

Il savait qu'il avait fait une grimace agacée dans son dos.

Les marques d'affection entre eux étaient encore empreintes de maladresse et Harry tentait de maintenir une forme de distance. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas leur relation mais elle était encore trop neuve, trop fragile.

« C'est mieux ainsi? » Demanda l'homme après lui avoir posé ses lunettes de travers sur le nez.

Harry sourit et regarda les fines circonvolutions de ses empreintes digitales. D'accord, c'était un monde en soit mais quel était le rapport avec sa mère.

« C'est le souvenir de ta maman, chuchota l'homme derrière lui. Ces formes se sont créées quand tu étais dans son ventre. Elles sont le fruit de tes mouvements à toi et aux tiens. Quand tu changeais de position ou que tu suçais ton pousse le liquide dans lequel tu étais faisait de petites vagues. Ceux sont leurs traces, leurs souvenirs, que tu vois sur tes doigts… »

Harry regarda ses doigts plus attentivement encore. C'était leur histoire à eux, à lui et à sa mère qui était gravée devant lui. C'était leur relation qu'il pouvait lire sur sa main. Il se sentit profondément ému.

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Radio moldue. »

« C'est adorable, sourît Harry. »

« C'est scientifique, déclara Draco. »

Harry se frotta légèrement le bout des doigts. Il aurait voulu lui répondre mais le sommeil le rattrapa et il se laissa enfin aller au repos.

FIN

Alors, oui je sais c'est un peu (beaucoup ?) culcul… Mais sachez que les empreintes digitales ne forment réellement ainsi.


End file.
